Force of the Breaker
| romaji_name = Fōsu obu za Bureikā | fr_name = Force du Destructeur | de_name = Force of the Breaker | it_name = Forza del Distruttore | ko_name = 파괴자의 힘 | ko_rr_name = Pagoejaui Him | es_name = Fuerza del Rompedor | type = Booster Pack | prefix = FOTB | order_number = 504 | size = * 60 (OCG) * 69 (TCG) | cover_card = Volcanic Doomfire | sneak_peek_card = Volcanic Rocket | ja_database_id = 1109003 | en_database_id = 11106001 | fr_database_id = 31106001 | de_database_id = 21106001 | it_database_id = 41106001 | es_database_id = 51106001 | ko_database_id = 71105007 | 2-pack_set = yes | sneak_peek = yes | vendor_edition = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = | eu_sneak_peek = | au_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = | jp_release_date = February 15, 2007 | kr_release_date = November 24, 2007 | na_release_date = May 16, 2007 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = May 5, 2007 | de_release_date = May 16, 2007 | it_release_date = May 16, 2007 | sp_release_date = May 5, 2007 | prev = Strike of Neos | next = Tactical Evolution }} Force of the Breaker is the fourth of the OCG Series 5 Booster Packs after Strike of Neos. It is followed by Tactical Evolution. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Force of the Breaker: Special Edition. Features Force of the Breaker includes monsters and support cards used by Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson and Axel Brodie in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It also marks the first appearance of the "Crystal Beast" archetype, as well as giving a boost to the FIRE Attribute. It also includes a number of cards connected to Continuous Spells; the form taken by Crystal Beast monsters when they are destroyed as monsters. The pack introduces the "Sky Scourges", three cards named "Enrise", "Norleras", and "Invicil". The first two can be Special Summoned only by removing a predetermined number of LIGHT/Fairy and/or DARK/Fiend monsters from the Graveyard, and possess variations on the abilities of the dreaded "Chaos" duo, with the third negating the activation of certain cards based on what type of monster was Tributed to summon it. Highly sought after cards include the "Crystal Beasts", "Volcanic Scattershot", "Volcanic Shell", "Volcanic Doomfire", the "Blaze Accelerator" cards, the above mentioned Sky Scourges, "Raiza the Storm Monarch", and "Gravekeeper's Commandant". The TCG version features cards from Structure Deck: Curse of Darkness. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 60 cards. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rares * 4 Ultra Rares * 7 Super Rares * 14 Rares * 35 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 69 cards. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rares * 9 Secret Rares * 4 Ultra Rares * 7 Super Rares * 14 Rares * 35 Commons Galleries FOTB-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterJP.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition FOTB-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs